


REQUEST - Tadashi Hamada x Alien Reader

by FlintGust



Category: Big Hero 6, Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6 (Comics), bh6
Genre: F/M, Hiro is a minor character, Reader Insert, ahahaha its 5am what is life, hope you weren't looking for a big appearance from him, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlintGust/pseuds/FlintGust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi is severely damaged from the fire but an extraterrestrial being comes to the rescue.</p><p>Request by AmyOfTroy !</p>
            </blockquote>





	REQUEST - Tadashi Hamada x Alien Reader

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing a request, I hope you liked it! I got a bit off track at the end D: Please let me know what you think!  
> \----
> 
> It's 5am who needs sleep right!? :'D 
> 
> Please bare with the mistakes, I'll edit this for errors frequently!

Smoldering wood and debris were falling from thr ceiling of the building at SFIT. Tadashi makes his way to the building after seeing Callaghan run inside. "Don't go!", Hiro exclaims. The raven haired boy gives a desperate look in his eyes as he holds on to his older brother. "Someone has to." The crack in Hiro's voice dies out as Tadashi runs off into the burning building. 

Inside the building, Tadashi looks around frantically for his professor. The smoke burns his eyes and starts to fill his lungs. He starts to cough and rub his eyes, the search for Callaghan starting to look bleak. "Professor?! Where are you?!", he shouts across the room. All of a sudden the crackles of the fire begin to get louder and a beam falls over, knocking Tadashi off balance onto the floor. He lets out a yelp and is stuck. The fire begins to creep up closer to him and the smoke getting unbearable, he loses consciousness. "Callaghan..."  
As his visions gets blurry, all he can hear is, "What's this?" 

Moments later the building explodes.

****1 week later 

 

The water, its kinda cold? No...warm? Maybe room temperature is more like it. I feel so light yet my body feels heavy. It's such an effort to open my eyes. These thoughts going through his mind. Eventually Tadashi opens his eyes, everything is hazy, bright and all way too blinding. His hand presses up against a glass. Suddenly he looks at his hand and his eyes widen. He panics and touches the glass with both hands. He touches his face only to feel something covering his mouth. He bangs on the glass trying to get out. 

"Calm down would you?" Tadashi can faintly hear a woman's voice. He looks around, his head swaying in the liquid he was encased in. His eyes follow the figure that appears before him. "I guess if you're that energetic I suppose I can released you from the regenerator." The liquid in the regeneration tube begins to empty into these little vacuumed holes at the bottom of the tube and the glass case opens. Tadashi falls out. "Ugh", he says as he rips off the breathing mask from his face. "W-what is this? What's g-going on?" He's stunned, lost and confused of the situation that was beginning to unfold. A girl with a bobcut blue hair and slivery eyes was looking down at him. He is taken back by her anatomy at first but then begins to study her. She arches a brow, wondering what kind of strange human she had in her presence was doing exactly. She lets out a small cough, "I am Zayla, the warrior people called Alzorians. I saved you from the explosion that happened one week from today." Moments pass and a silence looms over them. Tadashi decides to break the silence, "I-I'm T-." "You are Tadashi Hamada the elder nephew of Cass Hamada and elder brother and best friend and father figure to robotics prodigy Hiro Hamada", the young women interrupts. Tadashi just laughs out of embarrassment and scratches the back of his neck. She does the same, realizing her outburst was from nnot being use to human social customs. "So...how long have I been out for?" She answers curtly, "a week exactly." He blows out from air from his mouth. "A week huh? I wonder if I can get back to aunt Cass and Hiro, they're probably worried sick." She protests, "you can't leave. You aren't well enough." Tadashi is taken back from her comment. "Not well enough? I feel more or less fine."  
Zayla informs him that while he may be fine on the outside, the inside was still a work in process. His organs had been severely damaged during the incident at SFIT and it would be take about a year for him to be well enough. If he strained himself too much, any small mishap could result in permanent damage to him. It was something she would not risk. Tadashi nods in understanding but request that Zayla kept him updated in regards to his family. "Are they okay? Do they still think I'm dead?" Tadashi would pound her with a million questions but all she could do was promise him she would keep an eye on them. 

***3 Months Later

Tadashi had been recovering faster than what Zayla anticipated and monitored both him and his family. Throughout the day she would perform medical checkups to make sure everything was running smoothly during his rehabilitation. Tadashi would attempt to make small talk to help fill the awkward gap during these times. Zayla didn't mind the silence between the two but it was nice hearing someone else than her own thoughts for a change. "So, do you have any family members here with you?" Startled by the question, she quickly regains her composure, "my people been on earth for 2,500 years after my planet alzoria was destroyed." She sighs, "unfortunately, I'm the last of my kind so there isn't really anyone here." Tadashi looks down, "oh...I'm sorry." She checks his vital levels on the monitor and looks over the charts. "Not at all, you wouldn't have known." He looks up at her,"I know what it's like to lose someone dear." Zayla becomes a little curious. "You have?" He looks out the window. "Yeah, my parents. So I can somewhat understand what you're going through." Zayla gives him a soft smile. "Well Tadashi Hamada, I am glad there is at least someone who can relate to me." They both smile at each other and then a thought pops in Zayla's head. "That's right, your brother and your friends have formed a team called Big Hero 6." Tadashi looks up surprised. "They help the people of San Fransokyo." He smiles, "those nerds. I couldn't be more proud." He lets out a sincere smile and his mood seems to turn around into a more happier tone.

***1 Week later

Zayla was in the backroom getting supplies for Tadashi's treatment. The amount she needs grown significantly less as Tadashi healed faster over the months that had gone by. She gathers what she needs and heads back to his room. As she opens the door she looks up to see Tadashi doing situps. "What are you doing?" He stops and breathes out. "I'm trying to get back into routine. I stopped working out for so long!" Zayla shrugs and puts the items down on the table. As she assembles them he finishes his last set and gets up. "What are you doing Zayla?" She explains what each instrument was for to Tadashi. He grew interested in the technology her people had and would even attempt to study it from time to time. She was fond of their conversations and small time they had together reading books in the study room. She may have even felt to develop feelings for him but couldn't figure out whether he felt the same way. They were feelings she had not visited in a long time and this took time adjusting to. Breaking from her thoughts Tadashi asks her a question. "Hey, when I'm better, will you come with me and meet my family?" Her eyes widen. "Are you sure? I'm not exactly human... Not to mention they still think you're, excuse me, dead." Tadashi re-evaluates but isn't sold on what she said. "They aren't judgmental people, they'll love you." "But they still think you're not alive." "That's true...I can't exactly just waltz through town and show up on the my front doorstep." Zayla thinks for a moment. "I know, what if I lure Big Hero 6 and we can reveal you to them." He agrees, stating that if they somehow found them it would be easier to meet them and somehow fill in the details of his whereabouts this whole time later. 

*** A Few Days later

Tadashi and Zayla devise a plan to help get the team to show up to their destination. They figured that a simple attempted robbery could get them at the scene of the "crime."  
"So I take the purse and you scream that I stole your purse okay? You make the call to the police and they should have gotten the message. Then we run into the back alley into the old warehouse on the 2nd street." They finalized their plan and decided it was about time to execute their scheme. 

 

At a busy intersection where a central shopping district was located, Tadashi and Zayla got into position. They communicated through a cellphone and counted on 3 that Tadashi would run up to snatch up her purse. Zayla of course had a disguise on and tried not to look too conspicuous with her blue complexion. As soon as they counted to 3, they hung up their phones and Tadashi made pursuit to Zayla. It was then he threw on his cap and hood and start to run. He grabbed her purse and made way to the back alley. She screamed and promptly dials 911 to inform of what had just occurred. Pedestrians around her gave her weird looks, some gasped wondering would rob a lady in broad daylight. She then followed Tadashi into the back alley. Trying to keep up with his fast running she hears something overhead. Something that sounds like someone was flying. She sees a giant white robot in armour, on top a smaller boy that looks similar to Tadashi. "That must be Hiro", she thought. Eventually she sees his numbers grow and the rest of their team appear along side him ready for action. 

She enters the old warehouse and they bust through the ceiling as she stops in front of them. "Give back that lady's purse you jerk!" She hears Hiro yell at this hooded figured that appeared beside her. The team appears to get into battle formation and are ready to fight. Zayla hears a chuckle and everyone gives Tadashi's a weird look. "C'mon, that stance? Look for a new angle!" Hiro's face drops, "t-that voice." 

Tadashi turns around and lifts off his hood and cap to reveal his face. "Hey Knucklehead." He smiles and Hiro drops down to his knees. His friends just stand there dumbfounded, unsure if their eyes are deceiving them. "You're, dead." "I sure thought I was." "But how?" Tadashi then points to Zayla, "thanks to her." Zayla takes off her disguise and everyone is fascinated with her appearance. Soft looking blue skin, sharp silvery eyes. "Whoa", everyone says in unison. Zayla couldn't help but feel shy from being eyed by everyone. "Yep." Tadashi had stated bluntly. "She rescued me and I was recovering this whole time. I could barely move but Zayla here pretty much saved my life." He takes Zayla by the waist and pulls her into his side. A bit taken back by the sudden movement she pulls away but after reading the situation she takes his hand and holds it. He gives off a gently squeeze and a reassuring look. She smiles and eventually greets everyone. "Hello, I'm Zayla." 

Everyone is quiet and for awhile Tadashi and Zayla begin to feel nervous, giving each other nervous looks. Eventually, everyone runs up and envelopes them into a giant group hug. "We missed you so much!", Honey Lemon exclaims. "I think I'm gonna cry!", Fred yells. "Keep it to yourself, Fred!", Wasabi laughs. "You still owe me a pack of bubble gum Hamada!", Gogo chuckles. It was a great reunion but boy did they all have many questions. "I'll explain when we get back to the Cafe guys." "Oh boy...Aunt Cass is going to lose it for sure this time." Hiro laughs mockingly at Tadashi, "you are _so_ in trouble." Tadashi cringes. "Don't remind me." 

***Lucky Cat Cafe

With everyone eating at the Cafe and Aunt Cass almost having a heart attack in the middle of the kitchen, everything was somewhat back to normal. Questions were asked and answered and everyone was enjoying the return of Tadashi Hamada with drinks and food. Zayla was asked many questions and was more than happy to answer them. Tadashi and her made eye contact throughout the night but it was only until dinnertime when they were both caught staring at each other for the long time. They both let out a chuckle and blush at one another. Hiro and a few of their friends gave each other smirks or bumped elbows at the situation that was going on before them. 

Dinner was over and everyone was cleaning up. Tadashi and Zayla offered to help but everyone refused and told them to go off and have their own time. They sat outside and the cool air felt nice on their skin. Once again, they both were caught staring but this time something sparked between them. They got closer and closer, shoulder to shoulder. Their heads closed distance and before they knew, they were kissing each other. Tadashi's arms around her waist while hers wrapped around his shoulder. A soft kiss but soon after they both had to break apart for air. Tadashi then says, "Zayla I'm grateful for all you've done for me you're a really good person." He smiles at her sweetly, taking his hand into hers. She returns the favour, "thank you Tadashi. We should...see each other more once this is over and you're all healed." She cuddles up closer to him. Tadashi says,"I guess we're too late for the part were we admit our feelings for each other huh?" Zayla laughs, "it's never too late." He looks over to her and leans his head on hers. "I love you Zayla." She sighs and closes her eyes as her head rests on his shoulder. "I love you too Tadashi."

**Author's Note:**

> "Aunt Cass doesn't know ''everything" right away if u know what I mean zayla agrees and the 2 unintentionally stare into eachother's eyes and wind up kissing eachother on the glass and when they realize what they're doing they pull away from the glass"
> 
> ^^^ 
> 
> I'm sorry, I didn't fully understand this part of the request in where this fit with the story. I didn't quite understand the "glass part". I can edit it later if you're unhappy with the way its written. Thanks.


End file.
